On Weddings and Cheating
by OnCeUpOnA-TiMeLoNg-AgO
Summary: What happens when a young girls find herself in between a hidden romance between the person she would have never thought of and her husband? Will she be forced to stand up and speak out or will she quietly suffer? StarrkxOC
1. A Perfect Wedding

**Prologue**

_I once wished upon a star, I once wished that I may find my true love, and I once wished that I may have the strength to keep my true love. All those things came true, well I always thought they had, but it seems that life isn't always easy, and even if I strived so hard for a happy ending Fate had something else in stored for us. I once swore true love to you, I once gave all myself to you in hopes that you could return it, but it seems that as the world turns, so does our fate. Please come back to me, please._

_I was so fortunate to have her, I was so fortunate to live a life so close to perfection, but maybe it never was anything close to that, perhaps all this time I had not only been deceiving her, but myself as well. Truthfully, I do not know anymore. I once meant everything I said and more, but now, now as I see that beautiful red head enter I do not know anymore, maybe its her that I truly love, not, no what am I saying? What complex feelings has Fate bestowed me?_

**Chapter 1: A Perfect Wedding**

It all started with such a perfect day, it was not the weather that made it like that, no, it was for the event that was about to take place in a few minutes. A perfect wedding, one that both of us had planned so eagerly, awaiting the day that we would finally be together, the day we would finally be one. "15 minutes," my cousin commented as she came inside the room that had been filled with lovely lilies.

I turned to her, a huge smile etched in my face, a face that not only shone for her, but for the day and for the rest of the beautiful days that awaited my fiance and I. "So how are you feeling, Mrs. Starrk?" she asks in a sly voice as she walks over to me, her dark ruby hair swaying graciously behind her.

I give her a warm smile as I blush a bit, still unable to control my blushing at the sound of his name. "No, not yet..." I say as I pull the veil over me, which it landed graciously, covering my face, only to be revealed until I reach _him_.

She rolls her eyes, she hates my romantic ways, but most of all I think she hates a committed relationship. Of course, I've never said that to her because I've seen her relationships and how they had ended so I really don't blame her hatred towards any compromise. "Elaine! You are getting married to him in what 10 minutes and you still don't have the nerve to call yourself Mrs. Starrk!?" she exclaims, unable to see what motivates to be the way I am.

"Well, that's not quite accurate and I want to wait until-"

"10 minutes!?" she scoffs.

"Well, yes!" I reply as I giggle, unable to suppress the excitement and butterflies I felt inside.

"I will never understand you!" she comments as she hugs me tightly, getting ready to let me go forever.

"Are you sure you want to go on with this? I mean there is still time," she warned as she fixed my veil, doing her best to make it look good.

"Val?" I asked, wanting to get her attention. "I love him," I replied wholeheartedly.

"And he you," she gave up as she got her flowers and got ready to walk in.

In response I smiled back at her sweetly, she had been far more helpful than a cousin usually is, she had been like a sister to me, like a mother. I always thought that our relationship would remain the same, but this was just the beginning and I would never know the end of our tragic tale until it was too late.

The entrance music began playing, that sweet melody that I never thought would finally play for me, but it had and that time was now, so without hesitation I got a hold of my uncle and began walking inside alongside him. My parents had died when I was so young and my uncle had happily received me in and quickly I had developed a great friendship with Val and my uncle, but of course perhaps my arrival closed up that vacant spot that had filled them for a year when my aunt died. Whatever the reason, I was glad I had found a home, one that I was gladly accepted and loved in.

As we walked further inside the church I finally caught sight of him. Starrk standing at the very front, his cloudy eyes looking at me with such adoration that I couldn't believe was possible, and a beautiful smile adorned his lips as he took my hand from my uncle and held it tightly in his. We were ready now, we were ready to commit the rest of our lives for one another, the time had finally come and neither of us could hide the joy we felt as we turned to the priest, ready to say our vows.

And with those two words we were one, him and I, for the rest of our lives, forever loving each other. _I do,_ we both repeated.


	2. A Brand New Start

**On Weddings and Cheating**

**Chapter 2: A brand new start**

It felt so good, for us to be finally together, it was a dream come true and I myself couldn't believe it just yet. From the moment he proposed, from the moment I walked down that aisle, from the moment we said "yes", and now, now that we were headed home. Finally, it would just be the two of us, a new family in this world, just us and not another worry in the world, our perfect life could begin now, right? I turned towards Starrk who sat next to me quietly, just staring at me with a sweet smile, I returned it before kissing him softly. Yes, now it can begin.

"We're here," he whispered softly as I gazed outside the window to see a beautiful brand new house, well if it even deserved such a small word as that.

"Its so beautiful," I whispered back as I stared at it disbelievingly. I knew that Starrk was good enough for a good job, but I never thought I had married someone so rich! "You really shouldn't have," I said as I turned to Starrk who sat beside me.

"It was fine, don't worry. Besides, I want us to start completely fresh and I want you to feel comfortable," he replied sincerely, softly brushing my cheek as he awaited my response.

"But that's far more than what I was raised in!" I responded. Never in my life did I ever even think that I would end up in such a beautiful house such as this one.

"Do you like it?" he asked, changing the subject. My eyes widened in surprise, there was no reason why I wouldn't like it, his question almost seemed to be in vain.

"Of course!" I practically shouted, only to receive a content smile from Starrk who neared my face and brushed his lips on mine.

"Then stop complaining," he whispered as he removed himself from me. "Or I'll get us a smaller one," he teased as he opened the door of the limousine that had brought us all the way over here.

"Oh, Val! It's just beautiful! You should come see it!" I exclaimed in pure excitement as I spoke to Val on the phone. I had began baking some cookies for Starrk's family was coming over. Of course, he had told me I didn't have to but I really wanted to show that I was being a good wife.

"You know I can't, I just got too much work, E." she responded sadly as a shuffling of papers could be heard from the other line.

"Are you really busy? If you want I can call back another time," I responded kindly although I felt a bit sad, I wanted to share my happiness with her, but I had to understand her situation, even if that meant letting her go.

"Well, 'Laine, I don't want to be rude, but I am sort of in a bind here. So can we maybe talk some other time?" she asked, trying hard not to upset me.

"Oh sure, no problem! Well, take care Val and call you back another time," I responded as I hanged up and turned to attend the cookies who had just come out of the oven.

"So is she coming?" Starrk asked curiously as he walked into the kitchen and embraced me tenderly from behind as he placed his face in between my neck and shoulder.

"No," I mumbled sadly as I began to put the cookies in a clean fresh plate.

"You have me, you know," he reminded as his gray clouds met mine.

"I know, but-" I complained a bit, but he managed to turn me around so I would look into his eyes.

"But?" he asked with a frown as he awaited me to explain my response. "But?" he pushed as his embrace became tighter around me, not planning on letting go.

"Starrk!" I giggled as he did not let go.

"I'm not letting you go that easy!" he warned as he swiftly picked me up on one of his shoulders and began heading towards the living room.

"Starrk! Put me down!" I continued to laugh as he abruptly stopped and accidentally let me fall a bit harshly into the cream sofa. "Not that harshly!" I commented as his weight landed on me.

"I'm not letting you go now," he threatened as his lips ceased mine, but before he continue his little game the door rang.

A small grunt came from Starrk as he laid his head on my chest. "Why now?" he asked sadly. I giggled softly before gently stroking his wavy hair.

"Aw, come on how bad can it be? They'll be in and out before you know it!" I tried to convince him as he slowly sat back up.

"Promise?" he asked in a sad voice, I smiled back at him before leaning closer.

"Muah!" I said as I gave him a peck.

"Promise!" he shouted back as I began walking towards the place where my sandals had fallen in our little fiasco.

"Shh!" I hushed as I put the white sandals with small pink flowers on.

"Ugh!" he moaned loudly as he let his head fall on one of the couch's pillows.

"Get up!" I whispered loudly as I threw a pillow that had fallen at him.

"Hey!" he complained as he finally sat back up again.

"Can't you at least show some enthusiasm?" I asked as I placed my hands on my hips. He smiled slyly as he observed me, which was the exact opposite reaction I was hoping for. Instead of intimidating him I was just causing him to get more ideas into his head.

"What's in it for me?" he teased as he walked up to me. I looked into his cloudy eyes before smiling.

"Hm... let me think about it, 'kay?" I asked as I pulled him towards the entrance so we could receive his family. It had just been two days since we had gotten married and his parents were already dying to know how we were doing, well then again who could blame them? My uncle and Val wanted to come along, but their busy schedules kept them occupied and wouldn't be able to visit for a while.

"Alright," he gave in as he gave me a small defeated smile.


	3. Envy Rising

**On Weddings and Cheating**

**Chapter 3: Envy Rising**

"See, it wasn't that bad!" I chimed enthusiastically as I walked out of our bathroom and into our bedroom. Starrk was laying on the bed already, his arm over his face.

"If you count Lilynette out of it, then yes, it was just great," he mumbled sarcastically, finally removing his hand as he watched me turn off the lights and snuggle inside the covers.

"Well, I thought it was nice!" I exclaimed as I briskly turned towards the opposite side where Starrk lay, thus pulling the blankets towards me and leaving a blanket-less Starrk.

"Well I didn't!" he countered stubbornly as he pulled the blankets toward his side, along with me.

"Hey!" I whined as his wry smile shone despite the darkness. "Jerk!" I protested as I turned back around to my previous spot, still angry with his behavior during the dinner with his family.

"Aw, come on!" he whispered as he embraced me from behind, hoping that he could ease my anger.

"Starrk! Starrk!" I giggled as his cold hands wrapped around my body. "Hey! Stop! You were being a complete jerk the whole afternoon and you expect me to forgive you that easy?" I asked as I turned around so I could see him a bit better.

"Yes. Please?" he asked in his sweetest way possible. How annoying his attitude could be at times when I wanted to be strict with him.

"Alright, but promise you'll behave better next time?" I asked as I received a sweet kiss from him.

"Promise," he whispered into the cold night.

* * *

"Val!" I shouted as I ran to embrace her. "I'm so glad you could come!" I greeted happily as we began walking towards the small coffee shop.

"Well, I promised didn't I?" she reminded me with a huge smile, before eying her watch.

"Oh, I hope I'm not taking too much time out of your job," I acknowledged. I had been so eager and willing to see her that I hadn't taken her busy schedule into much consideration.

"Don't worry, I have time," she smiled sweetly back at me as she opened the door for us, her red hair swaying with the small breeze from the fall air.

"So how have you been?" she asked as she took a sip from her coffee. I continued to curl one of my curls that had fallen to the front, not knowing where to start.

"Well, honestly I've been really great. Even if it doesn't sound so likely, but Starrk and I get along so well," I replied as I looked up and smiled at her.

Her face seemed a bit plain, without emotion, for a second, but it immediately faded afterward. "That's good. I mean, that you've found such a great person like Starrk, I'm really happy for you," she replied in a sweet voice, but in a way it seemed false.

I wanted to understand her, after all she hadn't had the easiest of love lives, so I did my best to change the subject as quickly as possible.

"Anyways, how have you been?" I asked, feeling a bit bad that I had been talking just about me. I looked up at her, but she seemed to be elsewhere. I smiled as I regained her attention from wherever it had roamed.

"Good, I mean I can't complain."

I smiled back at her as I took a bite out of a glazed doughnut that had laid in front of me. "You sure do have a sweet tooth," Val acknowledged as she watched me finish the bite I had just taken. I laughed at her observation, ever since we were kids I would always devour the sweets while she always preferred salty foods.

"I don't know, but sweets just make me happy!" I laughed some more as I watched her finish her coffee before she eyed her watch one last time.

"Well, its been great seeing you again E., but I really must be going," she announced as she got her bag and stood up. Quickly, following her I retrieved my bag and walked her outside the small coffee shop, ready to depart from each other.

"I guess I'll see you some other time?" I asked hopefully as I hugged her good-bye. She smiled, but did not reply and began walking towards her small office which resided a couple of blocks away. As Val vanished into the distance I decided to walk back to my car and well, go home.

How I regretted not being able to speak with her more, but even if she had the time I couldn't help but feel that there was some sort of distance, which only made me worry more about her. Was something wrong at home? Or was it a personal problem that Val was enduring quietly?

I had always been the weaker of the two, crying when I had fallen, running home and telling my uncle if someone had treated me rudely at school, but Val had always been different, the stronger one. Not once did I ever see her cry, despite the terrible situations or relationships she's been in. She suffered quietly and never let others in.

Without prolonging my departure any longer I ignited the engine and exited the small parking lot. Although I did not know what exactly was wrong with Val I still couldn't get her out of my mind. As the light turned red I slowed down before stopping. As I waited for the light to turn green I looked to my side where a small shop stood.

It was a baby store, through the clear windows you could see the large variety of pajamas and cribs and any other necessity a mother could possibly think of for their toddler. I smiled sadly at the store, as if my mind wasn't full of enough worries a new question arose. Once again filling my mind with unrealistic ideas and fantasies, but who forbid me from dreaming, right? So dream I did all the way home, letting all worries dissolve within each mile I covered, just letting the wind free my mind of everything. Besides who told me that my worries were correct or worse than I thought them to be?

* * *

*****Author's Note*****

**Okay, I admit it. This chapter was sort of lame, but the truth is that I had written it a while back and couldn't exactly remember how I wanted it to end so I sort of had to improvise and bring the commotion a bit closer :P Anyways, the importance was probably less that 0 if that's possible, well all of it except the title. ^^; But I think I am inspired to continue updating so I will see what I can do! No promises! ;P**


	4. Don't You Love Me?

****

On Weddings and Cheating

**Chapter 4: Don't you love me?**

"I'm back from a very exhausting day at work, don't I deserve a kiss or something?" Starrk asked as he walked into the kitchen where Elaine was hard at work preparing a very elaborate dinner.

As she acknowledged him she smiled happily as she placed a steaming hot bowl in the table before turning around to retrieve the salad. "Oh, I'm sorry to hear that. Oh, could you pass me that?" she asked as she pointed towards two glass cups. Obligingly, Starrk did as he was told and placed the cups on the table as he watched Elaine make sure all was perfect.

"Are we having guests?" he asked, seeing as she had gone through such trouble in adorning the table with candles and preparing a delicious meal.

She smiled before shaking her head, "Nope, I just thought it would be nice."

He smiled tiredly back at her as he took her in his arms and embraced her tightly. "What am I going to do? I think you have too much time on your hands," he smiled teasingly at her as she simply giggled back.

Seeing this as the perfect opportunity to tell him the idea that had been eating her since that day's afternoon she pulled him towards his seat, shortly after having him seated she sat down as well. "About that..." she began as she put some salad on her plate before passing it to Starrk.

Starrk grinned softly, preparing himself for what was to come. "I knew there had to be a catch," he teased as he placed the salad bowl on one side.

She took no offense and took a bite of the meal she had prepared for this very moment before continuing. "Well, I've been thinking, well, I mean we don't have to right away if you don't see convenient, but I would, I really want to," she assured, wanting her request not to sound more of a command rather than a suggestion, after all they were a couple and she was ready to make a decision together.

"Wait. What exactly is that you want?" he chuckled as he had absolutely no idea what she was trying to say.

"Well, you see, I've been thinking," she began once more.

"Yeah, I got _that_ part," he teased as he smiled back at her. Elaine smiled back before frowning a bit, seeing that he wasn't taking her seriously, but nonetheless she did not let his playful teasing faze her.

"I mean this isn't, well, what I mean is that _I_ don't want to impose, I want _us_ to make the decision, together. You see I, on the way here I came across this store and-" her sentence got cut off by the phone who began ringing. Elaine felt angry for a small moment since the call had interrupted her, but quickly resigned herself and sighed dejectedly as she stood up and walked over to the phone.

"Hello?" she sighed, waiting for the caller to respond or announce his or herself.

"Oh! Hey, no. Is everything alright? Oh, okay. … Well I'll call if she does okay? … Are you sure everything is fine?" she asked kindly, wanting to make sure all was alright. Her uncle on the other line worriedly was calling wondering about his daughter's whereabouts, but unfortunately Elaine had no idea of where she could possibly be, after all she had last seen her around lunch time.

"Well, okay take care. Love you," she replied as she hung up. "Hm, that was strange. My uncle called saying that Val wasn't home yet," she spoke to herself and Starrk.

"Yes," Starrk replied into her ear as he embraced her tenderly from behind.

" 'Yes'? Wait, what?" she asked, completely bewildered of how this related to her current circumstance with her uncle and Val.

"Yes. I want to have a child," he whispered as he relaxed his head on her shoulder. Her eyes opened in happiness and surprise at having Starrk guess what her whole ordeal was about.

"Wait! Do you mean it?" she asked in pure delight as she turned around to face her husband before completely jumping on him with utter happiness.

"Whoa!" he shouted as he just barely caught Elaine on time without dropping them both.

"Are you prepared to what comes after if you really do say 'yes'?" she asked, making sure that he was ready to cooperate in what came after, not only during the pregnancy, but all the responsibilities that came afterward.

"Yes. I know I will have to deal with your mood swings and your cravings and afterward with the crying child and yes I am prepared," he smiled kindly yet his tiredness was still quite visible.

"Starrk?" she caught his attention, this time her tone seemed a bit more serious. "I don't want to push you into anything," she assured.

"You're not," he replied sincerely with a small smile.

"Don't worry though, if we do have this baby I don't expect you to come home after work and help around. I mean if you're tired already, I really don't want to give you any more burdens," she spoke as she softly massaged him.

"You won't. And don't worry we'll work something out, maybe I can take on shorter hours," he smiled kindly as he embraced her and remained silent, letting the evening silence take over.

"I love you," Elaine whispered wholeheartedly as she held him tighter. Starrk smiled to himself before kissing her neck softly and then separating themselves.

"I should have gotten you a hobby instead," he teased as he led her back into the dining room. She laughed behind him as they took their seats once more and resumed eating and talking about their day's ordeals.

"A child is much better," she reassured him with a huge smile before beginning to eat.

"We'll see," he chuckled to himself as he could only but await the future's outcome.

* * *

**I must be out of mind updating two stories in one day! LOL I'm not, I assure you. I just love adding more conflict to my life. Anyways going to take a much needed rest for tomorrow school starts once again, and well, yeah...lots more work! :D Anyways, hope you liked this chapter for this is critical for the next few chapters! Well, it'll eventually lead to HUGE disaster. Okay enough spoilers! ;P Take care and please review! :)**


End file.
